A station may establish a wireless connection to a wireless communications network using a variety of different hardware and software. During the connection with the network, the station may be configured with a specification or schedule in which information may be received to determine wireless properties such as channel estimation, time tracking loop, frequency tracking loop, etc. Also while connected to the network, the station may execute an application in which data is transmitted. Prior to transmission, a scheduling request is transmitted along substantially similar means as the information related to the wireless properties.